Following Candy
by MA7
Summary: Lost and the Damned teenagers Beavis and Butt-Head decide to spend the afternoon stalking a busty Slaaneshi nymphomaniac coworker Candy, much to Candy's distress. Will they finally get to score?


Chapter 2(BB)

Lost and the Damned teenagers Beavis and Butthead mopped the floor unenthusiastically alongside the rest of their labor group on board the chaos flagship, work really sucks. For a relatively short time they had been mopping and already they were bored.

"Uh, this sucks Butthead." Beavis exclaimed.

"Yeah, work sucks", Butthead agreed.

"You have only been here for 10 minutes!" Their busty Slaaneshi coworker Candy exclaimed in exasperation.

"Uh," Butthead replied uncertain what to say.

For a few minutes they continued before losing focus once more.

"This sucks", Butthead said.

"For Slaanesh sake, what is so hard about mopping a floor for 15 minutes? I do this every day, it's not complicated!" Candy reprimanded them.

Candy was getting really irritated, the labor group had a lot of work to do today and the pair of imbeciles were not pulling their weight.

10 hours later Candy was at her wits end as the labor shift ended, Beavis and Butthead had completely driven her nuts. She desperately needed to unwind.

"Hey baby, wanna do it, huh huh huh?" Butthead asked Candy.

Candy made a sound of disgust and stormed off to get away from the pair.

"Huh huh, Candy is really cool, huh huh," Beavis said with moronic happiness.

"Uh huh huh huh, yeah, huh huh, she's hot huh huh," Butthead agreed.

"Huh huh, I once saw her boobs huh huh, it was cool," Beavis said excitedly.

"No you didn't ass wipe," Butthead challenged.

"Did too fart knocker! It was at a Slaanesh worshipper festival parade, she had her boobs out." Beavis insisted.

"Huh huh, Slaanesh chicks are cool, uh huh huh," Butthead chuckled.

"Huh huh yeah, Slaanesh is cool." Beavis agreed.

A look of intense thought appeared on Butthead's face.

"We should follow Candy, maybe huh huh, maybe we will get to see her boobs huh huh huh," Butthead said.

"That's a really good idea Butthead uh huh huh," Beavis agreed.

The chuckling pair followed behind Candy from a distance, watching her enter one of the unisex communal shower blocks. Candy greeted an attractive looking man at the entrance to the shower and kissed him enthusiastically before entering the shower hand in hand with the man.

"Uh huh huh, cool, huh huh huh, their gonna do it huh huh huh," Butthead laughed.

"Uh huh huh, I wanna see! Huh huh, I wanna do Candy too!" Beavis exclaimed in agitation.

"Huh huh, yeah, Candy is a Slaanesh slut, she will do both of us, uh huh huh," Butthead predicted.

The pair entered the shower block and gazed in wonder at all the naked people. The shower lacked cubicles or privacy, the water sprayed down constantly from the ceiling at a set temperature and the people just showered under in groups. Candy and the man had taken off their clothes and were wrapped in each other's arms standing kissing under one of the shower nozzles in the ceiling.

Beavis and Butthead made a rapid excited giggling noise as they watched in fascination. The man was washing Candy's body for her and she turned around to let him soap up her back.

"BOOBS!" Beavis exclaimed in feverish excitement.

"Yes!" Butthead cheered jubilantly.

Candy heard the noise, saw them and frantically covered herself with a scream.

"Uh, HEY! Stop covering them up!" Butthead demanded indignantly.

"YEAH! We wanna see your boobs! Show em to us!" Beavis feverishly demanded.

The naked man Candy was with walked towards them with an angry expression.

"Uh, not you, cover yourself up! Uh, we don't wanna see a guy naked!" Butthead told the man fearfully.

"Argh NO! Get his willy away from me! Uh I just looked at it, NO!" Beavis added.

The man reached them and beat them both up and threw them out of the shower block. The pair landed heavily and coughed, twitching in pain before eventually sitting up.

"Ow, huh huh, we saw Candy's boobs," Beavis said happily.

"Huh huh, yeah, huh huh, boobs are cool." Butthead agreed.

"Huh huh, we saw her naked, uh huh huh," Beavis chuckled.

"Um, uh, let's go back in and see her boobs again." Butthead suggested.

"That's a really good idea Butthead," Beavis agreed and the pair foolishly wandered back into the shower block.

Several beatings later the pair were still following Candy everywhere she went. Candy's various boyfriends (like many Slaanesh worshippers she had several) had been beating up the pair nonstop but they were too stupid to take a hint that this was a bad idea.

They had followed Candy into a disco, a night club, a temple of Slaanesh and even into the ladies bathroom. They were absolutely implacable.

"Hey Candy, how about you and I..." Butthead began before the burly man Candy was with punched him in the stomach.

"Huh huh, that was cool. Uh huh huh," Beavis said and the man punched him as well.

Candy sighed in defeat and said, "what do I have to do to make you leave me alone?"

"We want to do it with you, huh huh, that would be cool." Beavis said cheerfully.

"Oh for Slaanesh sake, are you boys even old enough enough to do that?!" Candy asked incredulously.

"Huh huh, I'm 15," Beavis said cheerfully.

"I'm, uh, I'm 21," Butthead lied unconvincingly.

"Argh, I am so sick of hearing your voices! Just leave me alone!" Candy screamed at them.

The pair seemed unshakable in their desire to sleep with Candy and she sighed in defeat, "fine... make it quick."

20 minutes later Candy was feeling squeamish in Beavis and Butthead's grimy bedroom. The pair didn't have actual beds, merely reeking piles of insect infested filthy rags on the floor that acted as mattresses. She didn't want to touch anything in this place with her bare skin, especially not the pair of moronic teenagers.

"One of my ex boyfriends was a devout Nurgle worshipper... His place was less disgusting than this... and he had better personal hygiene..." Candy said, holding back her puke.

The pair were stripped down to their grimy white underpants and were fighting over who went first.

"She's mine bung hole!" Beavis shouted.

"No way, I go first fart dumpling!" Butthead shouted in response.

"I saw her first!" Beavis argued.

Candy buried her face in her hands, this pair was making the low standards nymphomaniac consider taking a vow of celibacy.

Candy felt something hump her leg and looked down to see the pair's disturbing pet "Ball Spawn", a chaos spawn with 18 pairs of massive testicles. Candy smiled, finally something high enough for her extremely low standards.

Beavis and Butthead gazed in stunned silence as Ball Spawn stole their girl, too mesmerised to look away.

"Huh huh huh, look at Ball Spawn go, uh huh huh," Beavis said cheerfully.

"Huh huh, yeah, I can see his balls huh huh huh huh huh huh," Butthead laughed joyfully.

Beavis and Butthead laughed nonstop as they watched Ball Spawn lick his many balls. Candy had slipped out without having to sleep with either of them and the pair had been so busy watching Ball Spawn lick himself that they hadn't even noticed her leave.

"Huh huh huh, he's licking his balls, huh huh huh," Butthead chuckled.

"Huh huh yeah, Ball Spawn is licking his balls, huh huh huh huh huh," Beavis agreed.

"Yeah, Ball Spawn is cool," Butthead added.

"Huh huh huh, lick lick lick, lick your balls Ball Spawn, huh huh huh, lick em all uh huh huh," Beavis cheered their pet on.

"Uh huh huh yeah... Uh, I feel like we forgot something really important," Butthead said thinking.

"Um, yeah I think, uh, were we supposed to be at work or something?" Beavis asked.

"Uh, we were already at work today fart knocker," Butthead replied.

"Oh, oh yeah, uh huh huh. Did we have to do something?" Beavis asked.

"Um, I don't know, huh huh, look, Ball Spawn is licking his butt hole now, uh huh huh huh." Butthead said.

Beavis chuckled, Ball Spawn was indeed.


End file.
